A Sibling Bonding
by hpmoofrog
Summary: Just another random short story in my head. Woody and Jessie have a little talk in the middle of the night. Woody and Jessie in a family relationship way, but I guess if you really looked at it as a romantic relationship...


Author's Notes: Howdy ya'll! Not much to say about this one, just another random story that came into my head. This is after Toy Story 3 at Bonnie's. It also takes place after the "Finding Bo Peep and Her Lost Sheep" story, but if you haven't read that one, all you need to know is that Bo belongs to Bonnie now. Bo and Buzz are briefly mentioned. I really just wanted to focus on the sibling relationship between Woody and Jessie.

Please Review!

Hpmoofrog

* * *

Her emerald eyes exploded open. She retracted upward quickly, taking deep gasps like she was loosing air. Her cotton adrenaline was still running, but slowly draining, making her suddenly exhausted.

Jessie the yodeling cowgirl studied her surroundings. She recognized the insides of toy box basket at the end of Bonnie's bed. Her breathing slowed, as she fumbled with her braid. It was a nervous habit really. Tugging at her braid assured her someway.

The toys didn't usually spend much time in the toy box at Bonnie's house. Bonnie liked to sleep with every one of her toys, lined up next to her. But today, she had strep throat and she tried to play with her toys, but she fell asleep during the day. Mrs. Anderson put all the toys away in the wicker basket.

Jessie hated it. She liked it better than Andy's toy box, because at least some light let in. Yet, after being played with after such a long time of sitting in a box, Jessie always grew more claustrophobic and afraid of being abandoned in the dark.

That was the third time she'd woken up from a nightmare that night. Even though her whole stuffed body was telling her to go back to sleep, she stood up avoiding the other toys sleeping. Buzz's faint green glow allowed her to see where she was going. She took a glance at him before opening the lid.

He was holding a tinker toy, thinking it was Jessie. She knew that because earlier when she woke up from her first nightmare, she didn't want to wake up Buzz, who was wrapping his arms around her tightly. Jessie needed to stand up and think for a moment though, so she slipped out of Buzz's hold, and Buzz grabbed the closest thing. Jessie wondered what would have happened if he got a hold of one of the other toys.

Despite her state of anxiety, Jessie let out a little laugh.

She climbed out of the box, quietly tiptoeing across the room over to the window. Maybe she'd be able to fall asleep by the light of the moon…

Jessie froze.

On the windowsill sat another figure. Only the shadow revealed itself to her. Jessie wondered who it could have been. She walked slowly closer to the window. She suddenly lost her footing, catching her boot on an unknown object. She was able to hold herself upright. Jessie reached down picking up the object.

By the feel and shape of the object, she recognized it instantly. Jessie reached the edge of Bonnie's desk, and started to climb it to get to the window, still holding the thing in her hand.

Reaching the top, she saw exactly who she assumed it was after tripping over the object. He noticed her as her heels made a soft click across the hard surface.

"Figured you'd want your hat sheriff," Jessie said, holding up the brown cowboy hat.

Woody Pride gave a soft smile. "I was going to get it, eventually. It fell off…"

Jessie sat down next to him cross-legged. They both looked out at the white crescent moon.

"What're you doing up here anyway?" Jessie said examining the light reflecting off the empty streets.

"What are _you_ doing up here?" Woody asked, avoiding answering her question. Yet, the tone of his voice almost said that he knew he was going to have to tell.

"I asked you first, so there."

Woody sighed. He looked at the bright cowgirl, still holding his hat in her lap.

"You had a nightmare tonight, didn't you?" Woody asked simply.

Jessie switched her position, and pulled her legs up to her chest, clutching the brown hat. She didn't answer, trying not to think of the same dark image popping up in her mind violently.

"Was it about… t-the incin-…?" Woody didn't continue. Jessie nodded. She knew what he was talking about.

"You had it too." Jessie said it more as a fact than a question. "Why do you think we both had the same dream?" she asked thoughtfully.

Woody paused to think. After a few moments, he replied, "Because we're siblings."

The statement surprised Jessie a little. She had thought the same thing for a very long time, but she didn't know if Woody felt the same way. Jessie moved her body closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Woody?"

"Mmm?" he mumbled back.

"The last time I was holding this hat, I thought you were dead," she said sadly, fingering the hat between her fingers.

"What? When?" Woody stiffened, trying to think the last time Jessie had a hold of his hat.

She sighed heavily. "Do you remember when, well, when you left Sunnyside and left your hat?" Not waiting for an answer, she went on. "Lotso, Lotso found the hat and showed it to us… He convinced us he had hurt you, or…"

Woody did something he immediately regretted afterwards. He let out of soft laugh, and then said, "You actually thought I was dead? Wow…"

Jessie jerked up quickly.

"You think that's funny?"

"Uh-"

"You are so insensitive! Everyone was practically dying themselves when this hat came without an owner!"

"Jess, you're just overreacting. I mean come on, if I found out you were dead-"

Woody had successfully fit both of his feet in his mouth.

Jessie stood up angrily, throwing the brown hat down.

"Maybe I ought to be dead then, huh? You wouldn't care a bit would you? Maybe I should just rewind a few weeks ago and melt in the… the…"

She couldn't finish. She put her hands on her face, and shrunk back to the ground.

Woody stood up and crouched over to where she sat, rubbing her shoulder lightly.

"If I found out you were dead, I couldn't live, because I'd blame myself and regret never telling I loved you enough times while you were with me," he said softly.

Jessie looked with her sparkling green eyes into his chocolate brown ones. In a swift powerful motion, she stood up and hugged him tightly. It startled him a little, but he hugged her back, holding her just like an older brother might his younger sister.

"I love you, even if you're really corny sometimes," Jessie said after he released his hold.

"Bonnie will be waking up soon. We'd better at least try to get some sleep," Woody said looking at the sleeping girl.

"I hope we'll stop having these stupid nightmares. I'm sick of them," Jessie said tugging on her braid.

Woody smirked. "Hey, don't forget you have a nightlight," he said gesturing to the soft green glow coming from the toy box.

She scowled. "You have one too," she pointed to the pink lamp where Bo Peep slept next to Bonnie's bed.

"Good night Jess."

"G'night Woody!"


End file.
